


Standing up for the children of your people

by Daughter_of_Scotland



Series: Various Shows Short Stories [16]
Category: Legends of Tomorrow, The Flash
Genre: Coldwave Creature AU Extravaganza, Demon!Mick, First Meeting, Gen, Teenaged!Len
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 08:38:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8095372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daughter_of_Scotland/pseuds/Daughter_of_Scotland
Summary: Len is used as a sacrifice to summon a demon. The demon has his own ideas.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So... This was written for the Coldwave Creature AU Extravaganza.  
> I kind of really like this? :D

Len was fourteen when the senior football players tried to sacrifice him to summon a demon.

 

It was ironic, actually, Len thought as they left him, bound and gagged, in the middle of their crudely drawn chalk circle. Naked, of course, because what else would they leave him as?

He had overheard them talking while changing into their robes - robes! Seriously! - and he almost laughed as he listened.

They needed a  _ good  _ person, from a  _ good  _ family. A virgin. Well, at least they got that part right, but only because Dad’s friends were actually weirded out by paying to fuck a scrawny 14-year old.

But  _ good?  _ Yes, Len got good grades, and never skipped, or mouthed off. But that was pure self-preservation. Because if he didn’t his certainly  _ not good  _ Dad would kick the ever-living shit out of him.

 

So, yeah. They definitely ended up with the wrong sacrifice.

 

Which is, probably, why the demon they summoned was clearly  _ not  _ the one they wanted.

 

“Wait,” the leader - quarterback, of course, Jenkins had always been a dick - said, confused. “This is not right. We were supposed to get Zepar, not some… Who are you, anyway?”

 

Len looked up at the demon. He looked like… Like a teenager, actually. A very built, muscular… Very  _ naked  _ teenager. He also looked very annoyed.

 

“I’m what you get for your offer,” he said in a deep, growly voice. Way too deep for how old he looked, Len noted. “Did you really think Zepar, a  _ Great Duke of Hell _ , would come for a kid like him? No offense,” he added, turning to look at Len. Len shrugged, as he still couldn’t speak. The demon was right, after all.

 

“But… He’s a virgin!” the idiot quarterback sputtered. “And, and he’s  _ good!  _ The best grades, his Dad is a  _ cop! _ ”

 

“Yeah, well, his Dad is clearly an asshole and you’re idiots,” the demon said, crossing his arms in front of him. “Also, why would you want Zepar anyway?”

 

“We would be able to get any girl we want,” one of the other idiots answered with a smug grin. “He could make them all love us.”

 

“Yeah, and thankfully make them barren so none of you would reproduce,” the demon said with a roll of his eyes. “Kids these days, no imagination…”

 

“Whatever!” Jenkins said and Len wondered who told him it was okay to interrupt a demon. “You’re here! There’s your offering, so… What will you give us for him?”

 

The demon looked down at Len who stared back. Len wondered why he wasn’t more scared. He was actually only feeling curious. Well, and exasperated. 

 

The demon smirked and turned back to the jocks. “Nothing,” he said simply. “I’d rather keep him.”

 

“What?” Jenkins asked, blinking.

 

“Wh~?” Len asked, blinking.

 

“Yeah, he seems more interesting,” the demon continued, casually strolling out of the circle. “Also, chalk is never really a good thing to use, not anymore. Smudges too easily, especially when you put the sacrifice on the lines.”

 

The jocks’ eyes widened in fear as the demon stepped closer to them. 

 

“So, what should I do with you?”

 

***

 

Len rubbed his wrists, reddened by the rope, as the demon untied him. “Thanks,” he said, looking at the demon. “For not, you know. Killing me.”

 

The demon shrugged, waving his hand and the remains of the ritual burst into flames. “You seem interesting,” he said. “I think you might give me a little… More.”

 

Len frowned, stepping away from the fire, and grabbing his clothes the jocks had put down on a nearby bench. Why was there a bench in the basement, anyway?

 

“Give you what?” he asked, suddenly feeling alarmed. “Are you going to… Uh, take my virginity?”

 

“Would you like that?” the demon asked with a raised brow, turning to once again be on full display in front of Len.

 

Len flushed a deep red. “Uh… Maybe… Later?”

 

“Alright,” the demon said, smirking again. A second later he was wearing clothes much like Len’s. “Until then… I haven’t been to this world in a few centuries. Why don’t you show me around?”

 

Len swallowed but nodded. “Yeah, sure… Uhm. What’s your name, by the way?”

 

“Way too complicated for you and also, I’d rather keep it secret. Names have power after all.” The demon thought for a moment and then grinned, as if he was remembering a secret joke. “Why don’t you call me Mick?”

 

“Mick it is,” Len said. “I’m Leo… Len,” he amended himself.

 

The demon clasped a hand on Len’s shoulder. “Good catch,” he praised him. “I think you and I are going to get along  _ great _ .”

  
Len wasn’t sure if he should be happy or terrified about this.

**Author's Note:**

> One of the mentions of the Archangel Michael is in the book of Daniel as a "great prince who stands up for the children of your people". And as I view Len as a Jew and Mick can be used as a short form for Michael, Mick thought this was hilarious.  
> He's not actually Michael. He's actually Duke Aim, also a Great Duke of Hell. 
> 
> From Wikipedia: "Aim (aka Aym or Haborym) is a Great Duke of Hell, very strong, and rules over twenty-six legions of demons. **He sets cities, castles and great places on fire, makes men witty in all ways, and gives true answers concerning private matters.**  
>  He is depicted as a man (handsome to some sources), but with three heads, one of a serpent, the second of a man, and the third of a cat to most authors (...)".


End file.
